


Fill you up with passion and rage

by crookedspoon



Series: Love Letters and Suicide Notes [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Creampie, Cuckolding, F/M, Masturbation, Objectification, POV Joker, POV Outsider, Rape, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: The video arrives in a plain manila envelope, delivered by a runner he'd never seen before. No address, no sender. Inside is a flash drive, encrypted of course, because his girl is smart and has been paying attention.





	Fill you up with passion and rage

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 18. "From very far away" from the "The way you said 'I love you'" [prompt list](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/157729016364/the-way-you-said-i-love-you), Kinktober Day #6 "Bondage", and inspired by "Bruised and Bloody" at jaydickweek.
> 
> This is my 400th work posted to AO3, y'all. Thanks to everyone who's been sticking with me!
> 
> I think I'll be using the Love Letters series to be writing all that filthy, problematic content.

The video arrives in a plain manila envelope, delivered by a runner he'd never seen before. No address, no sender, no identifying markds. Inside is a flash drive, nondescript and encrypted of course, because his girl is smart and has been paying attention.

He opens the file, hooks up a projector and blows it up against the wall, and there she is, freed of the confines of a small computer screen and looking straight into him through the camera's lens.

It's strange to think it, but he's missed her.

 _"Hiya, puddin',"_ her recorded voice sounds a little less lively over the speakers, but the grin she directs at him more than makes up for that.

 _"Lookit what I captured,"_ she continues, and a growl forms in his throat, anticipating where this is heading.

The camera pans to the figure in the background. Her newest plaything is gagged, tied to a chair and bleeding from a head wound. It's also naked and squirming against its bonds, a dark cord snaking from between its muscular thighs to a tray beside it. 

_"He's cute, ain't he? Here, I'll let you have a better look."_

The video shakes for a moment, then settles on its bruised face. Something about it is tickling your memory. 

_"You said you wanted to kill him again, right? So I thought, before I let him go to waste I could have some fun with him. Since you're gonna kill him anyway, an' all."_

So it's one of the Batkids. He knew he'd seen that mug somewhere before, and he usually only remembers the ones he'd bashed in with a crowbar, in a before and after fashion, as a nice memento. Yes, he remembers the birdie broken and bloody; it has grown since that time.

 _"There was another one with him,"_ she babbles on, _"the blue one. Batnight or something, but he got away. I'm sorry. I'm sure you would've liked that one, too, to complete the set. The Bats, gotta catch 'em all, amirite?"_

Rage froths beneath his skin, overshadowing the pride he feels for her. He wanted to be the one to hunt the birdie and make it pay for not staying dead. His hand clenches around the remote control.

 _"Say hi to puddin', sweetie."_ She takes off the little birdie's gag and immediately snatches her hands away again when it snaps its teeth at her.

Its speech is slurred and a little strained when it spits, _"I'm gonna rip your fucking head off, Quinn."_

She comments on its outburst by covering her mouth and directing an innocent look at the camera, as if to say 'oops' or 'my, my. So violent.'

 _"If you so much as touched him,"_ the birdie threatens her again, unconcerned about its state of undress or current predicament. Though perhaps with the drugs in its system make it unaware of it. _"Don't think I wouldn't kill you for it."_

_"Touched who? I ain't done anything."_

_"Nightwing, you insane clown woman."_

_"Oh, the cute one who got away. Is that what his name is? Don't worry you pretty lil' head. I ain't touched him,"_ here a wicked grin interrupts her, _"though I wouldn't mind gettin' my hands on that booty."_

The little birdie jerks against its bonds as if it could snap them through sheer force of hatred and throw itself at her. Maybe try to rip out her throat with its teeth. He likes that birdie.

_"What, he your boyfriend or somethin'? Cuz if that were my boyfriend, boy, I wouldn't let him outta my sight for second."_

She pauses for a moment, looking suddenly crestfallen when her eyes slide over to the camera. It says nothing; he can see its eyes rolling back and the muscles in its jaw tightening.

 _"But what am I sayin'?"_ she sighs. _"My puddin's nowhere near me and all I got are my thoughts to warm me at night."_

_"Boo-fucking-hoo."_

She perks up and pokes its nose. _"That's where you come in,"_ she says and replaces its gag, kissing it on top of it.

Her hand reaches for something on the tray next to the chair, finding the apparatus at the end of the black cord and the birdie groans and spasms, chin rolling down to its chest.

_"You think you ready for this? Because I'm so ready, darlin'."_

Her fingers run down its twitching length and strokes it. His own length twitches to remember her touch.

_"Hmm, you're so hard already. I wanna taste you."_

She kneels down smoothly in front of it and runs her hands up its thighs, pressing them as far apart as the ropes would allow. Then she cups her mouth over its cock and sinks down as far as she can go. She marks the spot by rubbing her lipstick off on it.

His own dick throbs when she grins into the camera to show off the smudged lines on her lips. She looks fucked out already and she hasn't even started yet. Ah, if only she were here. The fun things they could be doing together. What other shades of red he could be painting her mouth.

She wastes no more time. She gives its cock another lick before shimmying out of her booty shorts. The birdie's breathing is coming quicker now, almost frantic.

Grabbing hold of its straining erection, she spares one more longing look for the camera and sinks down on it. Her eyes are closed, her face soft and her head tipping backwards. She looks so petite in its lap.

 _"God, you feel so good."_ She cups its head to make it look at her, as she drags its cock in and out of her. _"Does he ride you like this too, your Nightwing?"_

There is muffled groaning.

_"Do you ride him?"_

It wrenches its head away.

 _"Can I watch you sometime?"_ She releases its head and lets her fingers roam down its broad chest, its impressive pecs, and the ropes biting into its skin. _"I bet you go real slow, so you can feel his every reaction. Are you thinking of him now?"_

She kisses the top of its head tenderly.

_"It's okay. I'm thinkin' of my puddin', too."_

She picks up her pace, grinding herself on it faster. The birdie's face is turned away from the camera, but the muscles in its neck are straining.

 _"Puddin',"_ she moans. _"This feels so good, puddin'."_

The static camera filming her gives this whole procedure a voyeuristic feel, like looking through a keyhole into someone else's bedroom. The effect is not lost on him. 

He abuses himself as he watches his girl use the birdboy as a meatstick, slamming herself down on its cock harder and harder, the way he likes it. What he wouldn't give to be there to pull her hair, rip her off its cock and force her on his own.

She screams so prettily.

 _"J! Puddin'!"_ The birdboy's head jerks when she screams his name.

She pulls off her top and kneads her breasts through her bra, driving herself deeper.

_"J, J, J. I need your hands all over me. Oh God, I need you inside me so bad. Please come back and fuck me. I miss you so much. Please, this is so good. I want you both to fuck me. I want you to take turns and fill me up until I can no longer stand, and then I want you to fuck me some more."_

His own hand is matching her pace, chilling the head of his cock with his heavy rings and teasing the foreskin down and back over it.

_"Please, puddin'."_

She herself is quivering on the tip of its cock, shaking from the pleasure, before she slams herself down again. She's a sensitive creature. It never takes her long to come. 

Apparently, birdboy is not far behind.

_"Yes! Oh God, yes, come inside me. Oh shit, this feels so good."_

He is fisting his cock roughly now, all the while imagining stabbing her plaything's eyes out or something equally satisfying. Soon. If she had learned anything, she would not have touched it beyond that, because she knows _he_ wanted to be the one to give it the goodnight blow.

Perhaps she'd even set it free again so he could enjoy capturing it again.

His vision blanks for a moment as he comes, and when it returns, she's walking toward the camera. Her legs are unsteady but she's grinning wide. 

That's his girl. Such a trooper.

_"Hope you enjoyed that, puddin'. I certainly did."_

The video goes into a vertigo-inducing tailspin before she holds it steady in front of her cooch, so that he can see her spread herself for his benefit. So that he can see the come sliding out of her. She plays with it, rubbing a finger around and through the pale white substance, then pushing it inside her and curling her fingers as if trying to scoop out more.

She lift her messy fingers along with the camera to her face, so that he can watch her lick them clean with her smudged lips.

When she's done, she licks the lens too, fogging it up, and presses a kiss to it.

_"Until next time, puddin'. Hope this reaches you."_

The video cuts off and the room falls dark without it to serve as a light source. It suits his mood well enough. He wants her back, to remind her exactly whose little monster she is. He also wants to get his hands on the little birdie again.

He remembers it used to scream so prettily, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Flesh is the Law" by Genitorturers.
> 
> Tumblr post for reblogging convenience can be found [here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/166122421685/kinktober-day-6-bondage).


End file.
